Isobel
by Lunatus Force-Coeur
Summary: Au cours de la saison seize de la série, Alexander "Alex" Karev disparaît en disant rendre visite à sa mère dans l'Iowa. Par la suite, Josephine "Joe" Karev et Meredith Grey découvrent qu'il n'est jamais arrivé à destination. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le retenir tout ce temps ? La réponse est dans le titre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Isobel.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette _Fanfiction_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC Studios, ShondaLand et the Mark Gordon Company. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite. Ma seule paie, ce sont les _reviews_. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs.  
**Personnages:** Alexander Karev; Isobel Stevens.  
**Rating:** K+ (+9).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 2010.  
**Résumé:** Au cours de la saison seize de la série, Alexander "Alex" Karev disparaît en disant rendre visite à sa mère dans l'Iowa. Par la suite, Josephine "Joe" Karev et Meredith Grey découvrent qu'il n'est jamais arrivé à destination. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le retenir tout ce temps ? La réponse est dans le titre.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire sur la rocade.

Alexander Karev se gara sur le parking d'une épicerie sans prétention dans l'espoir de s'y désaltérer. Ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept, elle permettait au voyageur comme lui de prendre une pause sur la route avant de repartir de plus belle.

Il avait roulé bien des heures depuis Seattle avant de s'arrêter à quelques kilomètres à peine de la ville où il avait grandi.

Sa mère avait besoin de lui coûte que coûte.

Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de tout quitter, de tout laisser derrière lui, pour la rejoindre au plus vite dans l'Iowa. Sa santé se dégradait de jour en jour et elle commençait à représenter un danger à la fois pour les autres, mais aussi, et surtout, pour elle-même.

Leur relation n'était pas des plus faciles mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant se permettre d'abandonner sa mère à son propre sort. Il était bien trop généreux pour oublier son rôle de protecteur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus fils mais père. Du moins, c'était le sentiment qu'il avait eu quasiment toute son enfance, bousculé entre un père alcoolique et une mère souffrant de schizophrénie.

Aujourd'hui encore, son passé le rattrapait.

**(Et c'était peut de le dire…)**

Il avait les épaules larges. Il le fallait bien. Tant de responsabilités commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher malgré tout. Il ne savait pas faire autrement. C'était ainsi qu'il était. Même avec ses plus proches amis, il avait ce rôle de protecteur qui lui collait à la peau. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. La plupart du temps, c'était plus fort que lui.

Pressé de retrouver sa mère au plus vite, il commanda un café serré au comptoir et demanda à l'emporter. Il comptait le boire en voiture, pendant ces derniers kilomètres qui le séparaient de sa famille. Il laissa un pourboire à l'étudiant de service pour la nuit, compatissant, et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour jusqu'à son automobile de location.

En ce qui concernait sa pauvre mère, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire malheureusement. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre avec lui. Elle ne le voulait pas, de toute manière. Elle refusait d'être un poids pour qui que ce soit. Encore moins pour ce fils qui avait grandi bien trop vite à son goût, torturé entre ses deux fardeaux de parents…

En se retournant pour partir, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la jeune femme au corps élancé située droit devant lui.

Son café encore fumant à la main, il fonça droit sur elle sans même en prendre vraiment conscience.

Au même moment, toute aussi distraite de son côté, l'inconnue pivota dans sa direction.

Le choc fut inévitable.

Leurs corps se heurtèrent sans un bruit.

Il renversa un peu de son café sur le chemisier de **notre **_Jane Doe_.

Visiblement sur la défensive, la jeune femme se mit à le réprimander.

Alexander voulut grommeler des excuses peu sincères afin de régler cette histoire au plus vite mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il posa enfin le regard sur les traits de ce visage si familier.

Isobel « Izzie » Stevens.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance de tomber à nouveau sur elle. À vrai dire, il avait même pensé, à un moment donné, qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde, elle qui l'avait si lâchement _ghostée_ pendant toutes ces années.

Il l'avait aimée comme un fou, encore plus peut-être que la prometteuse Josephine « Joe » Wilson, qui était aujourd'hui son épouse.

Il s'était battu corps et âme pour que leur couple fonctionne.

Et puis un jour, elle était partie sans un mot.

Quelque part, il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Il ne le pouvait pas.

D'ailleurs, Isobel n'avait jamais été un sujet tabou avec sa femme.

Ils en avaient discuté maintes et maintes fois, sans pour autant se montrer véritablement nostalgique de cette époque aujourd'hui révolue.

Il pensait à elle, parfois. Ce serait mentir que de dire le contraire.

Il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue.

Qui elle était. Avec qui elle était. Ce qu'elle faisait.

Où vivait-elle aujourd'hui ?

Exerçait-elle encore la pratique de la médecine ?

Avait-elle tout comme lui trouvé l'amour de sa vie ?

Avait-elle eu l'occasion de mettre au monde un nouvel enfant ?

Toutes ces réponses, il en avait rêvé. Il avait imaginé ce à quoi pouvait ressembler sa vie. Et puis, il avait placé tout cela dans un coin de sa tête, comme ça, se disant que jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'obtiendrait la moindre confirmation à ses théories diverses.

Et voilà qu'elle était là.

Face à lui.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle semblait intimidée, et même confuse de le trouver en ces lieux.

Elle lui donna l'impression d'avoir envie de fuir.

De prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elle se sentait comme prise aux pièges.

Elle avait envie de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Elle aussi avait le sentiment que son passé la rattrapait.

Elle avait refait sa vie, du moins elle avait essayé de le faire.

Elle avait construit quelque chose de nouveau, de plus doux, dans ce coin perdu si loin de Seattle, qui l'avait pourtant chérie.

Elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même et, pour cela, elle avait eu besoin de faire une croix sur sa vie d'avant, quitte à s'éloigner d'un bon nombre de personnes qu'elle considérait comme des proches.

Après un long soupire, Alexander choisit de briser le silence.

– Bonsoir Izzie, dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
– Bonsoir Alex, répondit-elle aussitôt, dans un murmure.

Elle jeta un rapide regard derrière elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Alexander se dit qu'elle scrutait peut-être la sortie, pour éviter cette confrontation qu'elle avait sans doute tant redouté.

Elle semblait pressée, du moins en donnait-elle l'impression. Et pourtant, lorsqu'Alexander lui posa la question, elle lui répondit par la négative. Elle avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait devant elle.

Alexander n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Après tout ce temps, elle était là.

Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, après tout. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle de ses actions à venir.

La vie les avait séparés et ce n'était pas sans raison.

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans le blanc des yeux sans mot dire.

– Tu vas bien ?, finit par demander Isobel d'une voix fluette, après un long moment d'hésitation, comme si elle luttait contre elle-même.

Malheureusement pour elle, fuir n'était pas toujours la solution… Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, à présent. Elle se devait de lui faire la conversation de façon claire et concise, pour que les choses se passent le plus rapidement possible. Échanger des banalités étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus aisé dans les rapports sociaux.

– J-je vais bien, oui, bégaya-t-il, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Je ne travaille plus au Seattle Grace, qui ne porte plus ce nom depuis bien longtemps par ailleurs. C'est le Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Je me suis spécialisé dans la chirurgie pédiatrique. J'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cette branche spécifique de la médecine grâce au meilleur des mentors qu'il puisse exister en ce monde. J'ai acheté un hôpital sur un coup de tête, également. Me voilà maintenant chef parmi les chefs ; je ne sais toujours pas si Bailey est fière de moi ou verte de rage à la simple idée de me compter parmi ses égaux.

Il lui retourna la question sans attendre.

– Rien d'aussi intéressant que ton propre parcours, semble-t-il..., répondit-elle dans un souffle. J'ai enchaîné bon nombre de petits boulots avant de me tourner vers le service à la personne. La médecine et moi, cela fait bien longtemps que c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Un peu comme eux finalement, se dit Alexander, sans pour autant oser le dire de vive voix de peur qu'elle ne prenne cela comme une attaque.

Mais il était évident qu'Isobel pensait exactement la même chose.

Il le lut dans son regard. La jeune femme se contenta de sourire sans un mot. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'en échanger davantage sur ce sujet.

Alexander proposa de lui offrir un café.

Isobel haussa les épaules, pesant subtilement le pour et le contre.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard en arrière et fit la grimace.

Visiblement, quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'attendait là-dehors.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir davantage de temps à lui accorder…

– Un seul café, trancha-t-elle. Et on retourne à nos vies après ça.

Elle serra les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défense.

Pour toute réponse, Alexander hocha la tête de bas en haut. Il passa sa commande à sa place. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas changé ses préférences après ces dix ans passés hors de l'État de Washington.

Alexander tendit son gobelet à la jeune femme qui se contenta de sourire pour le remercier de son geste.

Ils s'adossèrent à l'extérieur sans se consulter.

Isobel fixa les yeux sur un point précis.

Alexander essaya de poser son regard sur ce même point, sans le trouver. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit.

– Tu as quelqu'un ? le sollicita Isobel, en soufflant sur son café.

Alexander sortit son portefeuille et lui montra une miniature du jour de son mariage qu'il gardait auprès de lui en toute circonstance.

– Elle s'appelle Joe, dit-il avec fierté. Elle travaille elle aussi au Grey Sloan. C'est la petite protégée de Meredith depuis un moment maintenant. Elle est plutôt douée, je dois l'avouer. C'est une chouette fille, qui plus est. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans ma vie.  
– Elle est jolie, répondit Isobel. Vous faîtes un très beau couple.

C'était bizarre de parler de tout cela après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Elle aussi avait été son épouse, à une autre époque.

Alexander voulut lui retourner la question mais il n'eût pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la réponse vint soudain se présenter à lui.

Les yeux de la jeune femme suivirent la venue d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'années, Nintendo Switch scotchée à la main, la capuche enfoncée sur la tête, comportement digne du petit rebelle de service.

La porte de l'épicerie s'entr'ouvrit, accompagnée de sa fidèle clochette.

Isobel leva les yeux au ciel, irritée par le comportement du jeune garçon.

Alors, Alexander fit le lien. C'était lui qu'elle guettait chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers l'extérieur.

La jeune femme tendit son café à son ex-petit-ami en gonflant les joues d'agacement. Alexander le saisit sans mot dire, spectateur impuissant de ce curieux manège qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Isobel attrapa l'enfant par la capuche de son _sweat shirt_ pour le retenir. Il était hors de question pour elle de le voir s'aventurer dans le magasin sans autorisation, d'autant plus qu'elle lui avait intimement ordonné de l'attendre quelques minutes dans la voiture.

– Une boisson chaude pour moi aussi, c'est tout !, grogna-t-il, en se dégageant de l'emprise de la jeune femme. Je ne demande pas la lune !  
– Tu n'iras pas loin sans argent de poche, _Kiddo_. Pour ma part, il ne me semble pas avoir entendu une seule fois le mot magique.

Isobel lui somma de faire demi-tour jusque l'automobile.

L'enfant fit volte-face, la capuche de son _sweat shirt_ à motif posée sur son épaule et les cheveux ébouriffés, comme s'il s'était battu pour sa vie plutôt que contre les recommandations de sa mère.

Alors, Alexander découvrit son visage.

Ce regard insolent.

Ces cheveux châtains.

Ces yeux en amande.

Cette peau légèrement hâlée.

Alexander n'eut pas besoin d'interroger Isobel au sujet de son identité.

La réponse se lisait sur le visage du pré-adolescent.

Isobel avait gardé une partie de lui avec elle pendant toutes ces années.

Son fils.

_Leur_ fils.

* * *

**Alors, comme pas mal de personnes sur ce site, je le sais, je ne sais pas attendre la diffusion française de nos séries favorites pour visionner les épisodes les plus récents. Je suis donc _via_ les diffusions américaines, ce qui fait qu'actuellement, je suis en train de suivre la saison seize de _Grey's Anatomy_. Comme certains le savent déjà, Justin Chambers, qui interprète le rôle d'Alexander "Alex" Karev depuis le tout premier jour, a pris la décision de quitter la série pour raisons personnelles. **

**Dans le dernier épisode diffusé, à savoir l'épisode quinze, on apprend qu'Alex a menti et qu'il n'est pas auprès de sa mère dans l'Iowa. **

**D'après la psychologie du personnage, il ne peut y avoir que deux raisons à cela. La première : la théorie de l'accident. Je considère que nous avons perdu suffisamment de personnages de cette manière... et qu'Alex Karev ne mérite clairement pas un destin aussi funeste ! Arrive ensuite ma deuxième théorie. Isobel "Izzie" Stevens. Ce serait la seule raison pour laquelle Alex abandonnerait tout, à mes yeux. **

**Dans ce _One Shot_, c'est cette seconde piste que j'ai décidé d'explorer, peut-être à tort. **

**Ici, Alex n'a pas menti : il est effectivement allé jusque dans l'Iowa pour faire placer sa mère, devenue ingérable malgré son traitement, et tombe par le plus grand des hasards sur celle qui lui aura causé sa plus grande peine de cœur dans toute l'histoire de la série. Il découvre, comme vous l'avez lu un peu plus tôt, qu'il est père d'un enfant. Je considère que c'est vraiment la seule chose qui aurait fait qu'il aurait renoncé, au-delà de son amour pour Joe, à son amitié pour Meredith. **

**Le désir de paternité. **

**Alex est clairement le papa de la série. Ou plutôt le grand-frère qui prend les plus faibles sous son aile. Cela changerait tout. **

**Alex ne pourrait pas retourner à Seattle comme si de rien n'était en sachant qu'il a là un enfant qui aurait peut-être besoin de lui un jour.**

**Edit : Ce texte, qui devait à la base être un _One Shot_ s'est transformé en _Fanfiction_ sur plusieurs chapitres ! À suivre... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors, comme vous avez pu le voir, je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire une _Fanfiction_ complète sur ce thème. En vérité, je partais plutôt sur un format _One Shot_ mais l'inspiration m'a prise en otage et je me suis retrouvée à écrire ligne après ligne une histoire plus longue que prévue. **

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il en sera de même pour le deuxième ainsi que tous les autres !**

* * *

Alexander ne put contenir sa surprise.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé devenir père un jour. Cela ne faisait pas partie de ses projets d'avenir avec Josephine. Ils en avaient parlé à un moment, et c'était pour cette raison que la jeune femme était partie en quête de ses origines. Origines qui l'avaient finalement meurtrie au point de ne plus jamais aborder le sujet.

Aujourd'hui, par le plus grand des hasards, il se découvrait père de l'enfant de son grand amour perdu, la voluptueuse Isobel Stevens.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa relation amoureuse avec la jeune femme appartenait au passé, même s'il la gardait toujours en sécurité dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il disait, comme pour se convaincre lui-même, que cela lui permettait de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. En vérité, il lui était tout bonnement impossible d'oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments.

Denis Duquette. La maladie. La mort. Les infidélités. Les mensonges.

Ces moments passés rien que tous les deux. Le premier baiser. Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme. Ses soupires la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Son éclat. Son regard brillant de mille feux la première fois qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Il avait eu le temps de tourner la page pendant ces dix longues années.

Il était passé à autre chose.

Il s'était marié.

Il avait promis bien des choses à sa bienheureuse épouse le jour de la cérémonie, entourés de tous leurs amis, et comptait fermement s'y tenir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé la perle rare. L'amour avec un grand A. Une des rares femmes en ce monde à comprendre son passé sans jamais y soumettre le moindre jugement. Une femme qui ne l'abandonnerait sous aucun prétexte. Une femme qui resterait auprès de lui en toute circonstance.

Josephine était un ange.

Elle était peu similaire à Isobel sur bien des points.

Elle ne faisait jamais preuve d'égoïsme, notamment.

La vie ne l'avait pas épargnée, elle aussi. Elle connaissait la misère, dans tous les sens du terme, et se montrait toujours pleine de compassion pour les autres, n'étant jamais aveugle à leur souffrance.

Il s'était vu évolué professionnellement également, au point d'acquérir son propre hôpital. Un hôpital miteux qu'il fallait tenir à bout de bras et de finances gargantuesques. Le Pacific Northwest General Hospital, dit Pac-North. L'hôpital le moins bien réputé de Seattle à ce jour. C'était devenu son objectif principal. Son défi.

Une montagne de travail l'y attendait mais il ne se laissait pas impressionner pour autant. Il se sentait fier de pouvoir enfin se donner à cent pour cent dans une tâche aussi conséquente.

Cela lui permettait de faire table rase du passé.

Ironie du sort : celui-ci avait fini par s'imposer à lui sous une forme tout-à-fait inattendue. Impossible pour lui d'imaginer que la vie lui réservait un pareil retournement de situation.

Et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait comme prisonnier de ses pensées les plus enfouies à l'heure actuelle.

L'enfant bouleversait tout.

Et pourtant, il en voulait à Isobel. Il lui en voulait d'avoir fui de la sorte. Il lui en voulait de n'avoir jamais répondu à ses appels, à ses messages. Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant pour leur fils. Lui cacher une telle chose était inadmissible à ses yeux.

Il bouillait de colère.

Mon Dieu qu'il aurait aimé être au courant !

Il aurait été présent pour l'enfant malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Isobel et lui. Il aurait pris soin de lui. L'aurait noyé dans un océan d'amour, ce même amour dont il avait manqué par le passé.

Isobel n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis cette révélation.

Elle n'avait même pas confirmé l'identité de l'enfant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire, après tout.

Cela se lisait sur son visage.

Il était le portrait craché d'Alexander Karev au même âge.

Le concerné sortit de ses pensées. Il n'était pas bon de toujours se laisser aller aux rêveries. Mieux valait garder les pieds sur terre.

Lorsque le chirurgien posa enfin les yeux sur son ex-femme, il nota qu'elle avait changé de couleur. Elle était blanche comme linge. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait tant désiré fuir lorsqu'ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre, un peu plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il rencontre leur fils. Car elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'une fois que cela serait fait, ils auraient atteint un point de non-retour.

Il était impossible pour Alexander de tourner le dos à la chair de sa chair. Il en était incapable. Ce n'était pas là sa nature profonde.

Il allait forcément désirer être là pour cet enfant comme son propre père ne l'avait jamais été pour lui alors même qu'ils avaient vécu sous le même toit jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'irréparable.

Alexander souhaitait rattraper sa trop longue absence comme si finalement c'était lui qui était en tort dans toute cette histoire.

Il n'était pourtant pas celui à qui il fallait faire des reproches.

Isobel lui avait caché cette information des plus cruciales pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait fait le choix d'éluder ses appels et messages incessants alors même qu'elle voyait grandir un petit être innocent dans son ventre rond. Elle avait choisi de l'exclure de tout cela. Comme s'il ne comptait pas. Comme s'il n'avait jamais compté.

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés.

Dix ans pendant lesquels l'enfant avait grandi sans connaître l'identité de son père – non pas que cela avait de l'importance, en vérité. Un enfant n'avait pas forcément besoin de la présence de ses deux parents pour connaître la félicité. De ce fait, Isobel lui avait sans doute offert un foyer stable et aimant. Mais peut-être que, malgré leur différent, ils auraient pu former une famille ensemble. Pour lui.

_Lui_ s'appelait George Stevens, en hommage à celui qui fut le meilleur ami d'Isobel, George O'malley, pendant ses années d'apprentissage au Seattle Grace Hospital. Le seul homme de la colocation de départ, à trois avec Meredith Grey et elle-même, dans l'immense demeure de feu Ellis Grey. Celui avec lequel elle avait partagé bien des choses, y compris la mort. Mais elle avait préféré se concentrer sur les choses positives, comme ces soirées passées à manger des pizzas au ras du sol de la salle de bain, à cause de la tornade qui leur servait de chien.

L'enfant, qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux au grand dam de sa pauvre mère, sortit ses parents de leurs pensées respectives en s'avançant avec assurance vers Alexander, pas le moins du monde troublé par leur ressemblance plus qu'évidente. Il tendit la main pour le saluer.

– Salut, je m'appelle Georgie !, déclara-t-il d'une voix sereine.  
– Bonsoir bonhomme, rebondit l'intéressé, moi, c'est Alex Karev.  
– Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, "Alex Karev", poursuivit le gamin dans un demi-sourire. Je suppose que tu es une bonne connaissance de Maman.

Alexander interrogea Isobel du regard. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette interrogation. Prise de cours par la curiosité de son tout petit, Isobel ne sut que dire, elle aussi. Elle tourna le dos aux deux hommes pour ne pas montrer à quel point ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

Pendant ces dix longues et belles années, elle avait eu George pour elle toute seule. Elle avait la nette impression qu'en rencontrant Alexander de manière aussi inopinée, aussi abrupte, la bulle de bonheur qu'ils avaient construit tous les deux venait d'éclater à tout jamais.

Il y avait un avant et un après ces retrouvailles fortuites.

Même si leur relation n'était plus tout-à-fait au beau fixe ces derniers temps, l'enfant lui en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs depuis son entrée dans ce que le commun des mortels appelait l'âge bête, la jeune femme avait établi un rapport fusionnel avec son fils.

Ils étaient seuls contre le reste du monde.

En dépit de son jeune âge, George était capable de soulever des montagnes pour sa mère ; il en était de même en ce qui la concernait.

Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre continuellement.

Maintenant qu'elle se devait quelque part de le partager avec autrui, elle avait mal au cœur. Elle se sentait rongée par l'inquiétude.

Elle craignait qu'il cesse de l'aimer en apprenant toute la vérité sur son identité, tous les secrets qui planaient autour de sa naissance.

Et s'il finissait par lui en vouloir, lui aussi ? S'il réclamait de vivre sous le même toit que son géniteur ? S'il était finalement insatisfait de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé par le passé ? Si Alexander pouvait lui offrir un train de vie nettement supérieur ?

Et si l'herbe était finalement bien plus verte ailleurs ?

Tout cela était bien impossible, évidemment… George avait hérité de la loyauté qu'avait Alexander envers les siens. Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à sa mère. Cela lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Et pourtant, la peur empêchait Isobel de laisser parler la raison.

Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir le souffle coupé, comme si une crise d'angoisse la guettait avec attention, tapie dans l'ombre. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer de peur de faire comprendre à l'enfant que quelque chose de mal se tramait. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

Car réagir aussi négativement mettrait la puce à l'oreille de l'enfant. Et, pour Isobel, il était hors de question de lui avouer toute la vérité comme cela, à la va-vite, sur le parking désert d'une épicerie autoroutière au beau milieu de la nuit. Il valait mieux prendre le temps de mettre cela sur le tapis après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Néanmoins, il était hors de question d'envoyer Alexander promener.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et saisit l'homme par le bras, le sommant de la suivre, pour fuir les oreilles indiscrètes de l'enfant.

Alexander s'éloigna avec elle. George se concentra à nouveau sur son jeu vidéo, guettant de temps à autre le couple avec attention.

– Je crois qu'il va être compliqué de retourner à nos vies aussi aisément, à présent, soupira Isobel. Si tu le souhaites, si tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire dans le coin, bien évidemment, tu peux nous suivre jusque chez nous histoire de mettre les choses à plat.

Alexander soupira à son tour, tout penaud face à cette proposition.

– Je devais aller voir ma mère mais… je pense que tout cela se règlera demain. Je ne peux rien faire avant le lever du soleil, de toute façon, dit-il, après avoir rassemblé ses esprits du mieux qu'il pouvait. Nous avons à discuter, effectivement. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Isobel baissa les yeux, encore une fois pour ne pas dévoiler les émotions qui la tourmentaient dans son for intérieur. Mais Alexander n'était pas dupe. Il la connaissait comme sa poche. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il connaissait chacune de ses mimiques et savaient les interpréter avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il tendit le bras et lui caressa l'épaule du pouce. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, comme électrisée par ce contact précipité.

– Tu sais, je ne suis pas là pour bouleverser ta vie, Iz', déclara-t-il avec douceur. Si tu ne veux pas que je m'implique, si tu ne veux pas de moi dans sa vie, je reviendrais à la mienne, je retournerais à Seattle, je te laisserais gérer et ferais comme si de rien n'était.

Isobel se redressa, jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son fils et dit en reniflant, incapable de retenir ses larmes à présent :

– Il en est hors de question, je me suis promis que je ne te mentirais pas à son sujet, si un jour nos chemins venaient à se croiser.

Elle se mura dans le silence après cette déclaration. Elle prit le temps de sécher ses larmes et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon, plus pour se concentrer ailleurs que dans le réel désir de se coiffer.

Alexander accepta de se rendre chez Isobel comme convenu.

Quelque part, les simples mots que la jeune femme avait avancés confirmaient les doutes d'Alexander. George était bel et bien de lui.

Même s'il n'était pas tout-à-fait sûr qu'Isobel allait réellement le laisser s'impliquer dans la vie de l'enfant, il espérait secrètement avoir la chance d'apprendre à le connaître, ne serait-ce que pendant son court séjour dans l'Iowa. Il était prêt à respecter la décision de la jeune femme, telle qu'elle soit, pour la suite. Il implorait néanmoins tous les dieux possibles et imaginables, sans avoir la foi, pour qu'elle accepte de lui laisser une petite place auprès d'eux.

De son côté, George ne semblait pas lui avoir fermé la porte.

C'était même tout le contraire.

Il s'était avancé vers lui, comme s'il l'avait connu depuis toujours, comme s'il était un ami, comme s'il était insensible à leur ressemblance plus que frappante. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il avait senti qu'ils étaient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre, tous les deux. Après tout, leur physique ne trompait personne. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils avaient l'air de doubles parfaits. S'ils avaient eu le même âge, il serait passé pour de véritables jumeaux sans le moindre problème.

\- Nous vivons à peu près à une demi-heure d'ici, révéla la blonde. Est-ce que tu te sens de prendre le volant jusque là-bas ou est-ce que tu ne préférerais pas monter avec nous, quitte à revenir t'occuper de ta propre automobile un peu plus tard, dans la matinée ?

Alexander haussa les épaules, pour toute réponse.

Isobel prit l'initiative de trancher à sa place.

Il semblait bien trop épuisé à ses yeux pour conduire.

– Georgie, dit-elle d'une voix plus autoritaire qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, laisse ta place à l'avant, s'il-te-plaît. Mon ami Alex va faire un bout de chemin avec nous et passera quelques temps à la maison.

L'enfant fit mine de bouder mais s'exécuta sans mot dire.

Tous les trois se rendirent auprès de la New Beetle rouge cabriolet d'Isobel Stevens et prirent la route sans attendre une minute de plus.

Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot pendant le trajet.

Isobel était tendue au possible. Ses mains serraient le volant puissamment au point que ses jointures pâlissaient à vue d'œil.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Comme s'il sentait l'angoisse de sa mère, George lui fit la grimace.

Elle se détendit un peu, heureuse de se savoir en si bonne compagnie.

L'enfant alluma la musique à travers le téléphone portable de sa mère, faisant exprès de mettre en route la Playlist de la jeune femme plutôt que la sienne pour ne pas l'ennuyer davantage.

Isobel lui rendit sa grimace comme pour le rassurer lui aussi, car elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que l'enfant ressentait ses propres appréhensions. Il n'était jamais aveugle aux doutes de sa pauvre mère. Elle tira la langue et se mit à loucher promptement.

George voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Cela avait forcément un rapport avec l'inconnu qui venait de monter dans l'automobile avec eux. Il se demandait qui il pouvait bien être pour sa mère. Il devait être quelqu'un d'important. Il sentait que la jeune femme le connaissait bien, peut-être un peu trop à son goût.

Sans doute s'agissait-il là d'un de ses ex-petits-amis.

Elle n'avait jamais évoqué sa vie amoureuse avec Georgie.

Après tout, ce n'était pas là sa place.

Isobel jeta un nouveau regard dans le rétroviseur mais, cette fois-ci pour examiner le passager à ses côtés. Son alliance luisait dans la nuit noire _via_ les nombreux lampadaires qui illuminaient la route.

Il avait eu le temps de l'oublier de son côté, pensa-t-elle. Elle, malheureusement, avait eu du mal à le faire, en dépit des apparences. Elle avait auprès d'elle un rappel constant de sa relation avec lui.

Plus le temps passait, plus George ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son géniteur, tant physiquement qu'au niveau de son comportement.

Il avait ce côté farouche, filou, qu'Alexander avait eu lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y avait de cela près de vingt ans maintenant.

Et pourtant, leur relation n'était pas partie sur de bonnes bases.

Alexander l'avait charriée à de nombreuses reprises, en partie en raison de son physique avantageux. Il était allé jusqu'à l'humilier en raison de son sombre passé. Elle avait en effet posé dénudée pour des magazines de lingerie fine bien des fois dans l'espoir de financer au mieux ses études de médecine. Il avait affiché les photographies en question aux yeux de tous dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital.

Les hommes s'en étaient régalés, comme si elle n'était plus qu'un vulgaire bout de viande. Un bout de viande qui avait réussi à payer l'intégralité de son cursus sans jamais contracter le moindre prêt bancaire, contrairement à tous ceux qui s'étaient permis de la mépriser. Isobel ne s'était pas pour autant démontée. Elle s'était dénudée encore une fois, montrant ce corps qui faisait naître tant d'envie et de remarques négatives dans l'esprit de ses camarades.

Sombre souvenir, là encore, que l'un comme l'autre préférait éluder.

Leur regard se croisèrent dans le rétroviseur.

Prise en flagrant délit.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder comme si c'était sa façon à elle de s'imprégner de sa présence. Elle aussi avait du mal à réaliser que tout cela était réel.

Elle avait espéré qu'Alexander et elle ne se croiseraient jamais.

Le temps passant, elle se disait que, finalement, il était impossible qu'un tel événement finisse par arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Les États-Unis d'Amérique était un pays suffisamment imposant pour que de telles coïncidences n'arrivent sous aucun prétexte.

Les kilomètres qui les séparaient lui avait permis de se soulager de ce point qui la hantait tant. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Soudain, l'enfant se mit à se tortiller sur son siège, à l'arrière du véhicule. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, signe que les nausées commençaient à maltraiter son petit estomac. Il posa sa console de jeux portative à ses pieds et se tint le ventre, se pliant en deux de douleur. Isobel ne pouvant pas voir ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière de manière précise, elle demanda à Alexander de le faire à sa place.

– Izzie, je crois bien que le petit souffre du mal de transport, dit-il, en cherchant, sans réussir à mettre la main dessus, quelque chose dans l'habitacle pour l'aider à vomir sans tâcher le véhicule.

Isobel gonfla une nouvelle fois les joues, légèrement agacée par tout ce qui se produisait autour d'elle. Elle activa son clignotant, se plaça sur le côté et mit en route ses _warnings_. Elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus des genoux d'Alexander pour ouvrir la boîte à gants, à la recherche d'un sachet pour aider à l'enfant à se libérer.

Son collier sortit alors de l'intérieur de son chemisier tâché.

Le bijou attira le regard d'Alexander. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple chaîne en argent sans prétention. Une bague y avait été glissée, pour rendre le bijou plus unique encore. Cela lui permettait de la garder précieusement contre son cœur en toute circonstance.

Cette bague, il l'avait déjà vue.

Isobel avait gardé son alliance pendant toutes ces années.

* * *

**Son alliance ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre, pas vrai ? (OoO)  
**

**Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, je l'avoue, ce chapitre fait un peu office de remplissage. Il faut le voir comme une simple prolongation du premier. C'est finalement un chapitre qui me permet de continuer à mettre l'histoire en place en douceur. **

**J'essaie tant bien que mal de me trouver une explication propre - et plausible ! - au départ précipité d'Alex. Encore une fois, en dehors d'Izzie, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela pourrait être. La réponse aura lieu pas plus tard que jeudi prochain, pour celles et ceux qui suivent la série en différé de la diffusion originale. J'espère que nous ne serons pas trop déçu.e.s par ce que Krista Vernoff et les autres scénaristes nous auront réservé.**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en ce qui concerne mon récit. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite _review_ pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**La team "Jolex", manifestez-vous, vous aussi ! Battez-vous pour l'honneur de votre chère Josephine ! **

*** Je considère que chacun peut imaginer la musique qui est lancée à ce moment-là. Si vous souhaitez malgré tout connaître la chanson que j'avais en tête de façon plus précise, il s'agit de "_Nobody Needs You Like I Do_" de Milow. J'ai longuement hésité entre celle-ci et "_Love is a Battlefield_" de Pat Benatar qui ne résume pas trop mal la relation qu'ont eu Alex et Izzie pendant les six premières saisons de la série. Je pense néanmoins que celle de Milow a une connotation plus positive que la seconde. De plus, le style musical correspond davantage à celui que la série utilise en temps normal.**

**Oh, et pour répondre à "jennsoaps" : I don't think I'll ever translate this Fanfiction. Unfortunately, I don't have any time for that. Maybe one day, when I'll finish the French version of it, but I can't make any promises. I have tons of writing project, mostly about _Once Upon a Time_.**

**Des bisous à tous et à toutes. **

**Lunatus Force-Cœur, anciennement connue par ici sous le nom de L.S. McBeat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de mise-à-jour. J'ai pourtant pas mal de chapitres d'avance, écrits à la main dans un cahier que je garde précieusement dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Avec la situation actuelle, et de par mon métier, je me retrouve avec une montagne de boulot et plus de trente-cinq heures par semaine au compteur. Autant vous dire tout de suite qu'une fois à l'appartement, les premières, et les seules, choses que je fais, c'est prendre une douche, manger un bout et filer au lit. Il se peut donc qu'après ce chapitre, ma _Fanfiction_ soit mise entre parenthèses le temps que la vie revienne à la normale. Je ne compte pas abandonner le projet pour autant, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite : je vais parler du fameux épisode seize de la saison seize de _Grey's Anatomy_ à la fin de ce chapitre histoire de vous donner mon avis sur la question et de comparer avec ce que je vous propose dans ces trois premiers chapitres publiés. Je n'en dirai pas davantage sur le contenu de mon histoire - qui a de ce fait connu quelques modifications parce qu'à mon grand malheur, il y avait de nombreux points communs avec la série télévisée. Il y aura donc de gros _spoils_ pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas à jour, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus.**

* * *

Sentant le poids du regard de son ex-mari sur sa poitrine et plus particulièrement sur ce bijou qui lui était si cher, Isobel fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son curieux manège. Elle glissa le plus naturellement du monde le collier entre ses seins généreux. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'ait pas fait le lien entre la bague qu'elle gardait précieusement et l'alliance qu'il lui avait passée au doigt il y avait si longtemps que cela semblait des siècles à présent.

En relevant la tête, son regard croisa celui d'Alexander.

Il haussa un sourcil et lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle.

Évidemment, Alexander était loin d'être stupide. Il avait tout compris. Impossible pour lui de ne pas reconnaître cet anneau. Il était celui qui l'avait choisi en boutique parmi une bonne centaine de modèles tous aussi remarquables les uns que les autres.

Il devait se poser un tas de questions à ce sujet… et cela allait être bien difficile pour Isobel d'y échapper dans ces conditions.

Elle mit tout cela de côté pour plus tard : elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de concilier son passé et son présent.

Son enfant se sentait mal et c'était bien là sa plus grande priorité.

D'un geste précis, elle ouvrit la portière avant de l'automobile et la referma derrière elle. Elle fit claquer ses talons hauts sur le bitume, s'empressant de retrouver son fils à l'arrière du véhicule.

Elle détacha la ceinture de sécurité de ce pauvre George Stevens.

L'enfant eut à peine le temps de se pencher en dehors de la voiture qu'il se mit à vomir tripes et boyaux, à quelques centimètres des bottines flambant neuves de sa mère. La concernée eut juste le temps de se décaler d'un bond sur le côté pour éviter le geyser malodorant.

– Faîtes des gosses…, se dit Alexander, légèrement sur la défensive. Tout va bien ?, ajouta-t-il un peu plus haut, se battant corps et âme contre lui-même pour cacher le fait qu'il se faisait du mauvais sang.

Impuissante, la jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Elle se contenta de caresser les cheveux de George avec douceur comme pour le rassurer, geste qu'elle avait vite été obligée d'adopter tant l'enfant était pris d'un mouvement de panique à chaque fois qu'il se portait pâle. Il ne supportait pas de se voir affaibli.

Il avait l'envie de vouloir rester fort en toute circonstance. Il se mettait parfois la pression à ce sujet. Isobel n'en comprenait pas la raison. Jamais elle ne lui avait demandé pareille chose.

Sans demander quoi que ce soit à Alexander, elle fit le tour de l'automobile et ouvrit subitement la porte côté passager. Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois au-dessus de lui, à la recherche de son sac à main, sa longue mèche de cheveux bouclée chatouillant son entrejambe.

Alexander pouvait humer son parfum délicat à chacune de ses inspirations.

Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle sentait bon.

Prenant enfin conscience de leur proximité grivoise, la jeune femme eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Elle se redressa bien trop vite et se cogna l'arrière de la tête sur l'habitacle en un bruit sourd.

Elle porta sa main à sa tête d'un geste distrait pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas maladroitement blessée dans son empressement.

Elle gémit de douleur en tâtant du bout des doigts le sommet de son crâne à travers ses cheveux épais. Elle choisit néanmoins de passer outre, son semblant de chignon ayant majoritairement amorti le choc.

Les joues rouges de honte de l'avoir sentie aussi proche de son anatomie, Alexander lui tendit son sac et demanda s'il pouvait aider en quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme refusa dans un premier temps. Mais, après un court instant de réflexion, elle fut contrainte de lui demander de prendre le volant à sa place, préférant prendre soin du fruit de ses entrailles plutôt que de garder les yeux sur la route.

Isobel fouilla dans son sac à main avec impatience et en sortit un tube de médicaments contre les nausées. Elle calcula la posologie de tête, ayant gardé quelques rares réflexes médicaux après tout ce temps.

Les vomissements de l'enfant finirent par se calmer après dix minutes de dure labeur, au grand soulagement d'Isobel qui ne supportait plus de voir son petit garçon se mettre dans un tel état à chaque fois.

Elle s'installa auprès de lui à l'arrière. D'un geste du menton, elle fit comprendre à Alexander qu'il était temps de reprendre la route.

L'homme changea de place et fit ronronner le moteur dans la seconde.

Encore tout tremblant, George posa sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère et se mit à somnoler, bercé par les battements réguliers de son cœur. Isobel le serra tout contre elle afin de l'apaiser davantage.

Alexander, qui les observait depuis le rétroviseur, sourit.

Isobel semblait plus heureuse que jamais, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé la paix intérieure. Elle était moins guillerette qu'autrefois mais gardait ce sourire ravageur scotché à ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il l'avait tant séduit, au-delà même de son physique de Top Model.

La beauté de l'image qui s'imposait à ses yeux n'effaçait en rien le choc de ces dernières révélations. Non seulement Isobel avait eu un enfant de lui dans le plus secret mais, en plus, elle avait gardé son alliance alors même que c'était elle qui avait demandé le divorce.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Vraiment.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme le plus complet, Isobel étant allée jusqu'à couper la musique de son téléphone portable pour être sûre que l'enfant s'endorme paisiblement jusqu'à leur arrivée.

De temps à autre, elle brisait le silence pour donner à Alexander des indications sur la route à emprunter, tout en faisant attention à ne jamais hausser le ton pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de son fils.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la rue d'Isobel, la jeune femme guida Alexander jusqu'à son pavillon. Elle fit signe à Alexander de se garer devant le garage et secoua l'épaule de l'enfant pour le réveiller.

– Nous sommes arrivés à la maison, Georgie, dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Pas le moins du monde perturbé par sa sieste express, George se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la maison sans attendre les adultes qui traînaient des pieds à l'arrière, comme s'ils cherchaient inconsciemment à profiter du temps rien que tous les deux.

Avant même de passer le pas de la porte de sa maison de banlieue, Isobel ôta son chemisier pastel en grinchant, dévoilant un débardeur blanc comme neige qui épousait merveilleusement bien ses formes.

– Je suis désolée pour ton haut, déclara Alexander, d'un air coupable.  
– Ce n'est qu'une tâche de café bon marché. Rien d'irrattrapable. Un tour en machine et il n'y aura plus la moindre trace de ton crime.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, bien malgré eux.

Un chien se mit à aboyer, ravi de retrouver les membres de sa meute.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Isobel disputa son fils, qui s'était précipité sur le canapé d'angle pour se la couler douce.

– Je croyais que nous avions un accord tous les deux, tiqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu aies ton propre animal à condition que tu sois celui qui prenne soin de lui en toute circonstance. Joan ne va pas se promener toute seule. Un chien est une responsabilité. C'est une vie, une vie qui dépend entièrement de ton bon-vouloir, et non un jouet. Tu m'avais promis que je n'aurais pas à te le répéter.

Mais la chienne elle-même n'était pas de cet avis. Elle se rua vers Alexander et bondit dans ses bras comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Elle le renifla avec attention, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

– Salut, toi !, déclara Alexander, dans un sourire. Tu es bien jolie !  
– Ne te laisse pas avoir par ses grands yeux noirs, ronchonna Isobel. Elle est probablement en train de se demander si le grand monsieur qu'elle ne connaît pas n'aurait pas un ou deux bonbons à lui offrir.

Mécontente de voir son autorité ainsi sabotée jusque dans les simples agissements de sa petite chienne, croisée on-ne-sait-quoi, la jeune femme la prit dans ses bras. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa truffe humide, ne pouvant pas résister bien longtemps à ses yeux suppliants.

Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte-vitrée et posa la boule de poils sur l'herbe fraîche pour lui faire comprendre que l'heure était à la promenade, la dernière avant le lever du soleil. George s'immisça lui-aussi dans le jardin, une moue boudeuse peinte sur son doux visage.

Isobel ne plaisantait jamais quand il était question de prendre, et respecter, ses responsabilités. Chacun avait son animal à la maison. Et chacun se devait d'en prendre soin comme de sa propre vie.

Un chat blanc se mit à se frotter aux mollets d'Alexander avec intérêt.

– Fais attention, le prévint Isobel. Si tu as le malheur de poser ta veste en évidence, il se fera un plaisir de marquer son territoire.

Décidément, ici, les animaux régnaient en maître…

En bonne maîtresse de maison, Isobel proposa à Alexander de le débarrasser. Il lui tendit son manteau d'hiver qu'elle entreposa aussitôt dans sa propre chambre à coucher. Le chat s'empressa de s'y installer pour se rouler sur le matelas, bien décidé à faire comprendre à Alexander qu'il n'était pas du tout le bienvenu en ces lieux.

Isobel lui proposa un café, qu'il refusa à la hâte.

Il avait consommé bien assez de caféine pour une semaine entière.

Isobel s'aventura vers le réfrigérateur pour se changer les idées, bien décidée à se lancer dans la confection d'une multitude de _cupcakes_ maisons. La pâtisserie lui permettait de se débarrasser de toute la pression qui la pesait. Chaque fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle, elle se mettait aux fourneaux et cuisinait pour tout un régiment.

Mais Alexander n'était pas de cet avis. Il s'approcha d'elle, la coinçant entre le réfrigérateur et un des angles de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise.

Ils étaient proches.

Bien trop proches.

Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Il chercha son regard.

Isobel ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

Elle tenta de regarder ailleurs, comme si elle cherchait à éviter tout contact oculaire avec lui de peur de ne plus être maîtresse de ses mouvements divers. Elle refusait de le sentir tout contre elle.

Elle posa ses poings sur son torse et y émit une légère pression, espérant mettre une distance plus raisonnable entre eux-deux.

En vain.

L'homme était bien trop fort pour s'engager une lutte sans merci.

Il attrapa son visage avec son index et son pouce et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Ton alliance, la sermonna-t-il, pourquoi l'as-tu gardée ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu caché que nous avions eu un enfant tous les deux ?

Il passa sa main libre sur sa peau, cherchant le contact de son collier d'argent.

Isobel ferma les yeux pour échapper mentalement au toucher bouleversant de son ex-mari. Malheureusement pour elle, l'effet inverse se produisit. Cela ne fit que redoubler l'intensité du moment.

C'était comme si elle sentait chaque cellule de la peau d'Alexander se fondre dans la sienne comme autrefois lorsqu'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps.

Alexander sortit le bijou de sa cachette et mit la bague en évidence.

– C'est toi qui est partie, Izzie ! Alors, pourquoi l'avoir gardée ?

Isobel ne sut que répondre. En vérité, elle ne se sentait pas prête à aborder le sujet de sitôt. Tout allait bien trop vite pour elle.

Les raisons à tout cela n'appartenaient qu'à elle.

Elle le supplia de s'éloigner. Mais l'homme ne bougea pas d'un iota, ses doigts jouant d'un geste distrait avec cet anneau si significatif.

Isobel se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle qui souffrait de claustrophobie prononcée depuis son plus jeune âge.

De plus, le sentir aussi proche d'elle ne la laissait pas indifférente. Et, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser en son for intérieur, Alexander ressentait la même chose à son égard.

C'était comme si leurs corps s'appelaient l'un l'autre.

Alexander ressentait toujours quelque chose pour Isobel. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à cause d'un manque d'amour qu'ils avaient rompu. En vérité, il ne supportait plus de vivre tous ces drames à ces côtés.

Même s'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le fasse passer en premier. Le cancer l'avait rendue désagréable au possible. La perdre, même un court instant, avait rendu Alexander fou d'inquiétude. Isobel avait délaissé son époux au profit d'une hallucination. Hallucination qui avait pris la forme de Denny Duquette, l'autre grand amour d'Isobel Stevens. Elle l'avait aimé tout autant, si ce n'est plus, qu'Alexander. L'homme en mourrait de jalousie. Il enviait un fantôme et s'en sentait profondément ridicule.

Même s'il se sentait bien avec Josephine Wilson, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisie parmi tant d'autres était simple : elle avait décidé de rester auprès de lui, de ne jamais le laisser tomber.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Isobel.

Isobel avait l'art et la manière de toujours sortir de leur couple, que ce soit à travers la maladie comme de bien d'autres façons.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de stable dans sa vie pour mener une relation toute aussi stable. Il avait besoin de se poser, sans pour autant se mettre en couple avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

Il avait longtemps été un goujat, un _Dom Juan_, un charmeur invétéré.

Il avait collectionné les femmes comme d'autres collectionnaient les timbres. Il avait vécu aventures sur aventures, étant allé jusqu'à semer une épidémie de syphilis dans l'hôpital où il travaillait.

Il n'avait jamais pris en compte ce que pouvait bien éprouver ces femmes à son égard. Il n'avait pensé qu'à son plaisir tout personnel.

Avec Isobel, les choses avaient été différentes. Elle était la première femme qui avait véritablement compté à ses yeux. La première qu'il avait aimée. Et celle à laquelle il s'était entièrement abandonné.

Quand il avait fait le choix de rompre avec elle, il s'était choisi lui. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces histoires. Il était épuisé. Isobel l'avait vidé de toute son énergie.

Le fait de se retrouver face à Isobel faisait renaître en lui les sentiments qu'ils pensaient enfouis à tout jamais. Ce n'était pas tout-à-fait le cas, bien sûr. Preuve en était dans le fait que le jour où il avait rencontré une femme, une patiente, qui, de dos, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, il était resté saisi tout du long. Il avait senti son cœur rater une multitude de battements avant de reprendre un rythme plus ordinaire, à la seule présence de sa femme.

Isobel avait fait le bon choix, finalement.

Fuir avait été ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tous les deux.

Car si elle était restée dans les parages, il aurait été difficile pour eux-deux d'accepter le couperet de leur séparation. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient simplement co-dépendants.

Sans prendre conscience de son geste, les yeux d'Alexander se laissèrent glisser jusqu'aux lèvres d'Isobel.

Il les observa avec envie.

Isobel ne cacha pas son trouble.

Elle posa une nouvelle fois ses petits poings contre son torse musclé et émit une nouvelle pression pour le pousser à s'éloigner.

L'homme se résolut à coopérer. Il nota avec amusement que la respiration de la jeune femme s'était imperceptiblement accélérée.

Alors, Alexander comprit qu'en restant ici, il mettait en péril sa relation avec Josephine Wilson ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait construit à Seattle depuis le départ précipité d'Isobel. C'était à lui de se montrer instable à présent. Isobel, au contraire, semblait s'être apaisée. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il attendait d'elle, finalement.

À savoir rester.

Elle était restée, oui, pendant ces dix longues années pour son fils, leur fils. Elle s'était occupée de lui. L'avait nourri jour et nuit. Lui avait changé ses couches. Avait pris soin de lui. Elle gardait toujours un œil bienveillant sur chacune de ses actions, veillant à ce que jamais il ne se blesse, jamais on ne le blesse.

Si elle était capable de rester pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, si elle était capable de le faire pour quelqu'un d'aussi fragile qu'un enfant, peut-être était-elle capable de le faire pour lui aussi…

Alexander remettait toute son existence en question à présent.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie.

Qui comptait le plus à ses yeux à l'heure actuelle ?

Josephine Wilson ? Ou Isobel Stevens ?

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce troisième chapitre pour le moment ? **

**Vous êtes plutôt Team Izzex ou Jolex ?**

**Depuis mon dernier chapitre, l'épisode seize de la saison seize de _Grey's Anatomy_ a été diffusé. Nous avons donc appris la raison pour laquelle Alex a décidé de tout quitter sans prévenir qui que ce soit, pas même sa femme et sa meilleure amie de longue date. **

***MAJOR SPOILER ALERT !***

**Sans surprise, c'est pour Izzie qu'Alex a pris la fuite. Pour les enfants, dit-il... mais c'est quand même pas mal pour elle, hein. On ne va pas se mentir. L'épisode n'est pas mauvais en soi. Mais je trouve que la manière dont les scénaristes s'y sont pris est plutôt maladroite. Malheureusement, ils ont dû faire avec les moyens du bord, compte tenu du fait que Justin Chambers a quitté la série du jour au lendemain. Ne parlons même pas de Katherine Heigl, que Shonda Rhimes ne porte pas dans son cœur. Les explications d'Alex sont plausibles dans l'ensemble. Je suis actuellement en train de me refaire tous les épisodes de la série télévisée depuis le jour un et il y a une certaine logique à ce qu'il choisisse sa famille plutôt que tout le reste. Mais le fait est qu'Alex n'est plus le goujat qu'il était au départ. Il a grandi. Et ce qu'il a fait, la manière dont il a fait, ressemble davantage au Alex du début de la série qu'au Alex de la dernière saison diffusée à ce jour. J'ai trouvé cela dommage. De mon côté, et je n'en dirai pas plus pour le moment, je pense que les choses se joueront avec un peu plus de maturité de la part du principal intéressé. **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'épisode de votre côté ? Qu'auriez-vous aimé voir à la place ?**

**Des bisous à tous et à toutes. **

**Lunatus Force-Cœur, anciennement connue par ici sous le nom de L.S. McBeat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quelle plaie ce CO-VID19, vraiment ! Je crois qu'on va s'en souvenir longtemps de cette histoire...**

**Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, étant donné que je vous en ai déjà parlé dans mon chapitre précédent, j'ai un mal fou à trouver du temps libre pour écrire ces derniers temps. J'avoue que je suis un peu déçue parce que j'étais vraiment emballée à l'idée d'écrire cette _Fanfiction_. Hors de question cependant de l'abandonner. Disons simplement qu'elle mettra plus de temps que prévu à être publiée par ici. **

**J'ai pris la décision de vous laisser sur ce quatrième chapitre jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Alors que George flânait toujours à l'extérieur, bien trop occupé à jouer avec sa petite chienne pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Isobel posa les yeux sur l'horloge centrale de la cuisine et fit la grimace. Il commençait à se faire tard. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'enfant devait être au lit. Cela n'allait pas donner une bonne impression à Alexander quant à ses capacités à élever leur fils de la bonne manière. Elle allait forcément passer pour une mauvaise mère. Une mère qui laissait sa progéniture faire presque tout ce qu'il désirait quand il le désirait. Impossible pour lui de ne pas penser qu'elle en avait fait un enfant roi dans de telles conditions.

Et pourtant, Isobel était bien obligée de se montrer dure avec lui, en de rares occasions. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle refusait d'être secondée par qui que ce soit. Il s'agissait là de la chair de sa chair. C'était à elle, et à elle seule, de gérer son éducation proprement. Elle était responsable de lui. De ce qu'il allait devenir. Elle avait de ce fait appris à travailler son autorité à ses côtés, elle qui avait eu tant de mal à s'affirmer par le passé.

Elle n'aimait pas hausser le ton avec lui. Elle avait cela en horreur. Elle avait l'impression de décevoir son fils chaque fois qu'elle était contrainte de le faire. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Il fallait bien que le petit garçon comprenne, du haut de ses neuf ans et demi, qu'elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie mais bel et bien sa mère et qu'il se devait de respecter les quelques règles qu'elle lui dictait.

Elle ne lui demandait pas la lune pour autant. Elle lui laissait même pas mal de libertés. Plus qu'elle en avait eu au même âge, en tout cas.

Cela n'enlevait rien à l'amour qu'elle portait pour lui.

C'était même tout le contraire.

Elle voulait simplement l'aider à devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Un homme bien.

À l'instar d'Alexander Karev.

Parce qu'elle avait été trop fière pour faire machine arrière, parce qu'elle avait choisi d'exclure Alexander de tout cela, elle se devait de jouer deux rôles à la fois.

Celui de non pas d'un mais deux parents.

Ce n'était pas chose facile tous les jours.

Même si George était un enfant particulièrement attachant, il prenait couramment un malin plaisir à tester les limites qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de lui imposer. Il avait l'art et la manière de lui faire perdre la tête. Elle en devenait chèvre. Il y avait des jours où elle regrettait presque d'avoir mis sa carrière de chirurgien entre parenthèses pour être auprès de lui le plus souvent possible.

Elle tenta d'appeler le jeune garçon une première fois mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille, expérimentant de grappiller encore quelques minutes avant de se voir forcer de se glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Afin de ne pas partir au quart de tour, Isobel lui laissa une chance de se rattraper. Elle l'appela une seconde fois depuis la cuisine.

\- Je ne le dirai pas une troisième fois, George Stevens, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton franc, encore cinq minutes et tu montes dans ta chambre !

Commençant à perdre patience, la jeune femme gonfla les joues de colère et demanda à Alexander de se rendre utile et de lui ramener farine et sucre depuis un élément de cuisine situé tout près de lui.

Elle était obstinée à confectionner ses satanés gâteaux au chocolat.

Elle espérait ainsi retarder au maximum la conversation qu'elle redoutait tant.

Elle ne faisait que gagner du temps. Un peu comme son bougre de fils, finalement.

Elle avait ce besoin de s'occuper continuellement l'esprit pour ne pas se mettre à craquer sous la pression de ses surprenantes retrouvailles avec le chirurgien en pédiatrie. La pâtisserie était ce qui fonctionnait le mieux sur elle, et cela depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse.

Cela lui permettait en plus de faire plaisir à son entourage, ce qui, au final, lui faisait là aussi le plus grand bien. Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Il lui était nécessaire de toujours prendre soin de ses proches, comme si elle n'était pas seulement la mère de George mais également celle de tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Cela ne lui avait pas toujours apporté que de bonnes choses, à son grand malheur.

Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter face à son ex-mari.

Elle ne savait même pas s'il était toujours en colère contre elle.

De son côté, elle ne ressentait plus la moindre colère. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle était en partie responsable de leur rupture, même si cela l'avait profondément blessée à l'époque.

Elle avait gardé son alliance comme un gage de leur amour parce qu'elle espérait en secret qu'un jour, Alexander lui reviendrait.

Maintenant que c'était chose faite, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

Elle se sentait quelque peu ridicule d'avoir agi de la sorte.

Garder un attachement aussi fort pour un homme auquel elle avait elle-même renoncé par pur _ego_ n'avait pas le moindre sens, en vérité. Elle en avait pleinement conscience. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à le percevoir comme l'homme qui avait le plus compté à ses yeux après près d'une décennie passée à des kilomètres de l'État de Washington.

Malgré la distance, Alexander avait gardé une place clef dans sa vie, ce qui n'était pas sans impacter le reste de sa vie sentimentale.

Elle avait été incapable d'aller au-delà d'un simple _flirt_ avec les hommes qu'elle avait rencontré depuis. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les comparer à son ex-petit-ami. Et le fait était que jamais aucun homme ne lui était arrivé à la cheville. Il leur manquait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'Alexander avait réussi à lui voler son cœur à tout jamais.

Il était l'amour de sa vie. Ni plus ni moins.

Entre deux flux de pensées, la jeune femme profita du fait qu'Alexander avait le dos tourné pour mettre la main sur son téléphone portable.

Elle y composa un message écrit à la vitesse grand V, espérant obtenir une réponse dans les plus brefs délais malgré l'heure tardive :

« Besoin de toi dès que possible. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Alexander n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait dans son dos que la porte d'entrée de la maison pavillonnaire s'ouvrit à la volée.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'un _kigurumi_ renard fit son apparition. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine mais son attirail la rendait bien plus jeune.

\- _Misses_ Millie Green à la rescousse !, s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de son amie pour lui faire une bise. Où est donc mon petit prisonnier ?

L'inconnue s'arrêta net dans son geste, surprise de voir un homme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam en ces lieux.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir la belle Isobel en si bonne compagnie.

Elle regretta presque de s'être déplacée jusqu'à la maison voisine dans un tel accoutrement. Même si elle habitait littéralement la porte d'à côté, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû prendre le temps d'enfiler une tenue plus correcte. Si seulement elle avait su que son amie n'était pas tout-à-fait-seule pour la nuit, elle aurait agi d'une toute autre façon. Elle pouvait en être sûre : elle allait marquer l'esprit d'Alexander et lui faire une sacrée première impression.

Elle posa aussitôt un regard langoureux sur le concerné.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'interroger Isobel sur son identité. Elle en avait suffisamment entendu parlé pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- J'imagine que voici-là le fameux docteur _Evil Spawn_ dont tu m'avais tant parlé à ton arrivée…, dit-elle avec un naturel déconcertant.

Isobel sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rosée, puis pourpre.

Alexander ne sut que dire.

Il tendit la main vers la jeune femme qui la serra avec poigne.

D'un geste furtif de la tête, Isobel fit comprendre à sa jeune voisine, et propriétaire, que George était encore à l'extérieur, à profiter de la brise automnale pour jouer follement avec sa très chère Joan.

Emily se mit à bouder comme une enfant, mécontente de voir ses taquineries ainsi coupées dans leur élan par sa plus fidèle amie.

Elle ôta farouchement la capuche de son pyjama japonais, dévoilant une chevelure blonde soyeuse et appela l'enfant depuis la cuisine :

\- Hey mini-Stevens, est-ce que ça te dit de dormir chez _Auntie _Millie ?

Elles n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, en vérité. Mais les deux femmes avaient appris à tisser un lien fort avec le temps.

Emily Green était une femme qui avait connu l'horreur derrière les portes et fenêtres closes de sa maison de banlieue.

Son mari s'était montré violent avec elle pendant de nombreuses années, ôtant jour après jour un peu plus de vie à la jeune femme.

Elle s'était oubliée sous les coups de son époux.

Jusqu'au jour où, à l'aide d'Isobel, elle avait su se libérer de son emprise. Cela leur avait permis de se rapprocher au point de se considérer l'une comme l'autre comme les meilleures amies au monde.

Emily était, aux yeux d'Isobel, la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

L'enfant se rua dans les bras de sa tante de cœur, ravi de se voir ainsi récompensé après une nuit déjà riche en événements.

La chienne le suivit avec enthousiasme.

Isobel ferma la porte-vitrée derrière eux, pour que le froid ne s'immisce pas davantage dans la maison.

\- Ne prends que des affaires pour la nuit, _Lover Boy_, dit-elle dans un sourire. Tu seras de retour à la maison dès demain matin.

L'enfant, qui ne cachait plus sa joie de faire une énième soirée pyjama surprise avec sa meilleure amie, la fille unique d'Emily, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour boucler ses affaires au plus vite.

\- Et on ne court pas dans les escaliers !, tonna Isobel dans le vide.

Isobel profita de l'absence momentanée de son fils pour mettre à nouveau la main sur son cellulaire. Elle envoya un nouveau message écrit à son amie en espérant faire preuve de discrétion dans son geste.

« C'est bel et bien, Alex, oui, écrivit-elle. Il a compris pour Georgie. J'ai besoin de temps. Nous avons besoin de discuter. »

Malheureusement, la sonnerie de la jeune femme la trahit.

Emily en fit tomber son téléphone portable au sol, côté écran.

Lorsqu'Alexander posa les yeux sur la jeune femme, Emily fit comme si de rien n'était et rangea son téléphone portable dans l'une des poches avant de son pyjama. Elle n'osa pas répondre au message de son amie afin de ne pas rendre les choses plus suspicieuses encore.

Elle se contenta de piquer un fard, d'attraper l'enfant, enfin de retour parmi eux, par les épaules et d'avancer vers la sortie, laissant les deux ex-époux sans aucune autre compagnie qu'eux-mêmes.

Le téléphone portable d'Isobel se mit à vibrer dans sa main.

« "Discuter", hein ? J'ai toujours appelé cela autrement… »

Isobel secoua la tête, désespérée du comportement de son amie.

Elle posa son téléphone portable sur la table et tenta de revenir à ses moutons dans la cuisine. Mais Alexander l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Hors de question que la jeune femme se débine.

\- N'essaie pas de fuir encore une fois, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il l'attira tout contre lui, passant ses mains autour de ses hanches.

Isobel secoua la tête et se dégagea une nouvelle fois de son emprise.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé d'angle et l'invita à l'y rejoindre.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

La pluie se mit à déverser ses gouttes sur la toiture tandis qu'Isobel commençait à conter l'histoire de son merveilleux George Stevens.

\- J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte sur le tard…, commença-t-elle.

Elle ne pensait pas cela possible.

Le cancer et les radiations qui en avaient découlées devaient forcément avoir éliminer toute chance pour elle de vivre une grossesse naturelle. C'était pour cette raison qu'Alexander et elle avaient pris la sérieuse décision de prélever et féconder ses ovules viables. Juste au cas où.

Cela lui avait permis de sécuriser son avenir, d'une certaine manière.

Elle était certaine que les choses allaient aller dans ce sens. Après tout, il n'existait que de très rares cas de miracle dans la médecine et il n'y avait que peu de médecins qui gardait espoir en la question.

Et pourtant, Isobel avait eu cette chance. Elle était tombée enceinte de la manière la plus ordinaire qu'il puisse exister en ce monde.

\- J'ai fait un déni de grossesse, poursuivit-elle. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je ne me suis rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement qu'aux environs du huitième mois.

Aux environs du huitième mois de grossesse, Isobel s'était retrouvée alitée du jour au lendemain, incapable bouger le moindre petit doigt sans être prise de nausées et de vertiges d'une violence sans nom.

Cherchant à s'évader de son quotidien de façon peu risquée, son mari n'acceptant pas la présence d'autres hommes dans sa vie, Emily, qui était déjà sa voisine, avait commencé à se poser des questions.

Les deux femmes avaient d'abord pensé à un retour de son cancer. C'était le pire scénario qu'elles pouvaient imaginer en ce monde.

Mais cela lui paraissait peu probable.

Isobel n'avait pas d'hallucinations comme à l'époque.

Elle ne voyait pas Denny Duquette en toute circonstance, comme si la mort ne l'avait pas emporté, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Et puis, ses dernières analyses étaient revenues négatives.

Elle était guérie.

Elle n'était plus malade.

Cela ne pouvait pas être le cancer.

Ce devait forcément être autre chose.

Après une série d'analyses médicales plus ou moins poussées dans l'hôpital dans lequel elles travaillaient toutes les deux, elles s'étaient rendues compte qu'Isobel n'était plus seule au monde à présent. Un petit être innocent grandissait en son ventre.

Emily avait vécu cela comme un soulagement. Isobel un peu moins.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

Elle était enceinte.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle allait être mère.

\- C'était bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, dit-elle d'une voix qui prenaient des allures rauques par moment. De toute manière, je me suis attachée à lui aussitôt après l'avoir vu sur l'échographie. Je l'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai su qu'il était là. Je ne me voyais pas faire comme avec Hannah. Je ne me voyais pas renoncer à lui.

Elle avait toujours été contre l'avortement. Elle était de ces pro-vies qui luttait pour les droits d'un amas de cellules qui ne formaient pas encore une personne à part entière. Elle ne se voyait pas ôter la vie d'un enfant qui n'avait pas demandé à être créé. Elle savait que le délai était dépassé dans tous les cas. Elle se refusait également de le faire naître sous X, comme elle l'avait fait pour sa fille à l'âge de seize ans, alors bien trop jeune pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

\- Bien que je ne me montre probablement pas objective sur le sujet, c'est un garçon extraordinaire, dit-elle, les yeux pétillants de fierté. Il est attentionné, doux, patient, malgré son caractère bien trempé. Il m'en fait voir en ce moment… mais j'imagine que c'est sa manière à lui de me faire comprendre qu'il m'en veut par rapport à quelque chose, par rapport à son père, par rapport à toi, Alex.

Le cœur d'Alexander rata un battement.

Elle avait fini par le dire à voix haute.

Il était bel et bien le père de George.

Alexander demanda à voir une photographie de l'enfant à sa naissance.

Isobel se rendit dans sa chambre à coucher, sans mot dire.

Son chat se mit à roucouler de plaisir, ravi de retrouver sa femelle préférée à huit clos. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment la présence d'un autre mâle, en dehors de George bien sûr, dans la maison.

La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, elle qui était déjà bien grande, à la recherche d'un carton de boîte à chaussures dans lequel elle avait entreposé tous les souvenirs matériels qui concernaient la naissance de son enfant, et bien plus encore.

Son débardeur remonta sur sa peau claire, laissant entrevoir ce tatouage en forme de papillon qui lui avait valu tant de lynchages lorsqu'elle avait commencé son internat au Seattle Grace _Hospital_.

Elle revint au niveau de son ami et lui présenta les quelques photographies qu'elle entreposait à l'abri des regards indiscrets, comme s'il s'agissait là de son plus précieux trésor.

Elle sélectionna une série de clichés qu'elle commenta de concert.

Une première photographie de son ventre arrondi lorsqu'à huit mois de grossesse, son corps s'était mis à changer à une vitesse déraisonnable.

\- Je me suis vue grossir comme une vraie baleine, dit-elle en riant.

Une autre de George à la naissance, tout contre sa mère, alors même qu'il n'était pas encore tout-à-fait nettoyé par les sages-femmes. Il avait les yeux clos et semblait chercher instinctivement le sein de sa mère, déjà affamé alors même qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes.

George, le jour où il était enfin rentré à la maison après une longue semaine passée à la maternité. Une tâche blanche apparaissait à ses pieds, indistincte. Alexander interrogea aussitôt Isobel à ce sujet.

\- _Snowball_ l'a adopté tout de suite, expliqua-t-elle. Pourtant, il a toujours eu du mal à accepter la compagnie d'autres mâles que lui-même. Il ne supportait pas quand d'autres personnes que moi s'approchaient de son berceau. Il l'a toujours protégé dans le fond.

George, à son baptême catholique, le jour de ses un an. Alexander reconnut la mère d'Isobel, Robbie Stevens, magnifiquement vêtue d'une robe bleu marine assortie au _smocking_ de marque de son petit-fils.

Ce pauvre George, toujours, sur les genoux du père Noël pour la toute première fois de sa vie lors d'une fête de Noël organisée par les anciens collègues de travail d'Isobel, hurlant à plein poumon et réclamant les bras de sa mère de ses petits poings impuissants.

George le jour de sa rentrée à la maternelle, main dans la main avec une petite-fille qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la voisine d'Isobel. Les deux enfants arboraient un sourire à rendre jaloux le soleil.

\- C'est Autumn, la fille unique d'Emily, que tu as pu rencontrer tout à l'heure. Georgie est amoureux d'elle depuis la maternelle. Je dois même avoir une photographie où ils s'embrassent tous les deux. Elle est aimantée sur le réfrigérateur depuis des années maintenant.

Alexander sourit. Ces photographies le laissaient rêveur.

Est-ce que les choses auraient été identiques s'il avait su pour lui ?

Et tandis Alexander se mettait à songer à cette vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir tous les deux, tous les trois, s'il avait eu plus tôt connaissance de l'existence de l'enfant, Isobel en profita pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine pour retourner à ses occupations de départ.

Alexander savourait avec délectation ces moments passés entre mère et fils. Cela lui faisait véritablement chaud au cœur.

\- J'adore celle-ci, dit-il dans ce sourire de travers qui avait rendu folle Isobel par le passé, après un long moment de silence.  
\- Laquelle ?, lui demanda la jeune femme depuis la pièce d'à côté.

George, Isobel et Robbie, tout sourire, le jour où l'enfant, alors âgé de six ans et demi, avait perdu ses deux premières dents d'un coup d'un seul. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par le trou béant qu'il avait à l'avant de la bouche. Il s'amusait au contraire à y glisser sa langue pour grimacer comme un vilain petit singe.

\- C'est un chouette gamin, finit-il par déclarer. Il est vraiment beau, Iz'. Tu as fait du bon boulot. Tu peux être fière de toi.  
\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, visiblement touchée. Merci beaucoup, Alex.

Elle lâcha son saladier, cessant de touiller la pâte à gâteau avec force et revint auprès d'Alexander, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Georgie m'a interrogée de nombreuses fois sur l'identité de son père, admit-t-elle, dans un souffle. Je n'ai jamais su quoi répondre. Je ne m'en pensais pas vraiment capable. Je préférais détourner la conversation, la plupart du temps. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il est suffisamment malin pour avoir compris qui tu es pour lui. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous ayions cette conversation rien que lui et moi, histoire d'être sûre qu'il ne me blâmera pas.

Alexander acquiesça.

Il ne voulait pas briser le lien entre mère et fils.

Ce n'était pas là son objectif.

\- C'est bon de te retrouver, finit-elle par avouer.  
\- C'est bon de te retrouver toi aussi.

Isobel lui attrapa les mains et se glissa dans ses bras musclés.

Le téléphone d'Alexander vibra dans la poche de son _jeans_.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il préférait, et de loin, savourer l'instant présent, enserré contre le corps galbé de son ex-femme, comme si le temps s'était figé autour d'eux. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'ils étaient toujours _Eux_.

Il se laissa glisser sur le canapé, emportant la femme avec lui, pour s'allonger plus confortablement, afin de caler son dos meurtri par le voyage. Isobel se colla encore davantage contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Ils ne sentirent même pas le sommeil les emporter.

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce quatrième chapitre pour le moment ? **

**Vous êtes plutôt pour ou contre ce rapprochement entre Izzie et Alex ?**

**J'essaie de mettre les choses en place doucement mais sûrement, tout en prenant en compte le fait qu'ils se sont tant aimés par le passé qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se sentir attirés l'un envers l'autre. _That's Love_, les ami.e.s. Avec un L majuscule.**

**Pour ce qui est du personnage d'Emily Green, c'est une pure invention de ma part. C'est un personnage que j'ai crée il y a de cela des années. Bien dix ans, je dirais. À l'époque, et j'offre un coup de vieux gratuit à tous les lecteurs de ma génération, je tenais un _Skyblog_ dans lequel je publiais une _Fanfiction_ grand format sur la série _Grey's Anatomy_. En ce qui concerne son histoire à proprement dite, comme raconté brièvement un peu plus tôt, Emily est une femme qui a connu l'horreur. D'apparence libre de par son métier de chirurgien pédiatrique, elle a vécu l'enfer sous les coups de son ex-mari. Elle en garde une certaine méfiance des hommes. Elle est très protectrice envers Izzie. Elle ne veut pas que son amie, sa sœur de cœur, ne connaisse ne serait-ce qu'un quart de la souffrance qu'elle a elle-même enduré à travers les années. Elles n'ont aucun secret l'une pour l'autre, ce qui fait qu'elle connaît d'ores et déjà énormément de choses sur ce pauvre Alex. De ce fait, elle va se faire un malin plaisir à le tourner en bourrique.**

**Des bisous à tous et à toutes. **

**Lunatus Force-Cœur, anciennement connue par ici sous le nom de L.S. McBeat.**


End file.
